


Stay Focused

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Stay Focused

“Spence, can I ask you something?” Y/N started tentatively. After six months together, he wanted to try venturing into other aspects of their sexual relationship, but the last time he tried to approach a lover, they were turned off to the point of a breakup. “I don’t want to put you off, but I’ve been thinking about something…that I’d like to do.”

Across the room, Spencer paused, his hand hovering over the knob on the stove, ready to turn it off at any moment. “Of course,” he replied, turning the knob and sitting at Y/N’s side, his tone cautious. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong,” he sputtered. “We are amazing. I feel amazing when I’m with you, but there’s something I would like to incorporate into our relationship…”

Spencer looked a bit confused. “What is it?” The left side of his lip curled upward. Maybe this wasn’t as serious a conversation as he thought. 

“I’d really like to be ordered around. Play the submissive, if you will.” Y/N placed his hands uncomfortably in his lap and then he started rambling. “With work, and me having to be so on everything all the fucking time, the idea of letting go and having someone else make my decisions for me and take control of everything, it gets my blood boiling, and I’d really like to try that…with you…only if you’re comfortable with it of course, but it’s just something that I feel is a deep part of who I am. That was actually the cause of my last breakup.”

“Really?” Spencer asked surprised. “That’s why he broke up with you?”

Nodding, Y/N fell into Spencer’s shoulder. “Yea, I think he immediately had this idea that I was into the hardest of the hard stuff and really wouldn’t let me explain. Then when I tried to, he accused me of being less of a man and instantly the boner was gone no matter how attractive he was.”

Chuckling, Spencer kissed Y/N’s forehead. He’d seen Y/N’s ex; he was in fact attractive, but after that comment - no more. “Well, that’s dumb and he’s an idiot. Believe me, what I’m looking at is all man. Do you want this kind of a relationship to extend outside the bedroom?”

“Yes…yea, a lot.” Little by little, he was unclenching, his muscles relaxing as he realized Spencer was at the very least entertaining his wants. “The schedules I have at work for other people to follow, I feel like I’d like them at home.”

“So if I were to tell you to go fold what’s in the dryer and I’ll be there in a few minutes, you would enjoy that?”

Y/N nodded, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Spencer’s lips. “Yes. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to surprise you. Now go.”

He giddily stood up and walked down the hall to the laundry room, his mind spinning with all the possibilities. They did have a lot of laundry to get done and soon he found himself in a trance, not really thinking about much else but the way Spencer liked his vests folded. He was very particular. “Looks good,” he heard, turning around. “Did I say to look back?”

Immediately, his head snapped back to the task at hand and he shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

Y/N bit his lip, hoping this was leading where he thought it was. “No, Sir.”

“That’s better.” While Y/N continued folding, Spencer walked up behind him, slipping his hand into his boxers to stroke his length. “Already hard I see?” His nose ghosted alongside his neck and made him shiver. “Let’s see if you can keep folding while I do this.”

Nodding, his head fell back into Spencer’s shoulder. It was much harder to do both things at the same time when his lover’s hand was so deftly stroking him. “Focus,” Spencer instructed. “If you don’t, there will be consequences.”

“What kind?” Y/N replied. His knees were weak. It’s not like he thought this side of Spencer was completely out of the question, but it was very different from who he was to the outside world.

“You won’t be allowed to come, until you get me off that is.”

If that was supposed to be a punishment, he wasn’t feeling it right now. Because he would love to be forced onto his knees to suck Spencer off like there was no tomorrow. 

Though he’d enjoy the ‘punishment,’ he refocused on the laundry, folding slowly and mathematically until he was nearly done. “Can I come now?”

“Actually, now that I think about it, no you may not. On your knees.” 

Yes.

“Now open your mouth. Once I’ve come, then you can too. You don’t have to ask permission. I’ll save that for another night.” 

Y/N eagerly opened his mouth, taking in Spencer’s length and lapping his tongue around it. He moved up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and providing a suction that always brought Spencer to the brink quickly. 

Much to Y/N’s elation, Spencer immobilized his head and thrusted into his mouth, taking complete control until he emptied himself onto his tongue. Eagerly, he swallowed Spencer’s seed and reached into his pants to stroke himself until he cried out, his lover’s name on his lips.

Completely spent, he sat back on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

“Was that what you had in mind?” Spencer asked, bending down to kiss him hungrily. 

Y/N nodded and stood up, grabbing a handful of Spencer’s ass. “Yes. That and so much more. And I can see that you’re up for the challenge.”

“I never imagined it, but something about it fits,” Spencer replied.

“You’ve never thought about it? Ever?”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.”


End file.
